


Is That Our Guy?

by GreyMichaela



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I kind of love this one, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but also because Dean being pissy is so much fun to write, maybe because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela





	Is That Our Guy?

Dean fidgeted and Sam glared at him.

“Dude, stop squirming.  You’re not two anymore.”

Dean scowled. “For the record, I really don’t like this.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for patience.  “We’ve been over this,” he said flatly.  “Gabriel is a great guy.  You’re going to love him.”  He stopped to consider his words.  “Okay, actually, you’re going to hate him, but that’s only because he’s possibly the only guy in the world that can out-snark you.”

“How do you know he’s great?” Dean complained, ignoring the rest of what Sam had said. “You’ve only ever talked to him online. He’s probably fifty years old and bald, with a beer-gut and halitosis.”

“He’s not -” Sam cut himself off and sat on his hands so he didn’t strangle his brother. “He’s a couple of years older than me, Dean.  He’s smart, he’s funny, he’s caring and kind.  I may not know what he looks like, but I know _him,_ okay?”

“So you keep saying,” Dean muttered.  “I don’t like this.”

“Oh my _God,_ get over yourself!” Sam exclaimed.

Whatever he was about to say next was cut short by Dean’s elbow in his ribs.

“Is that our guy?” Dean hissed, pointing with his chin – not very surreptitiously – toward the young man who’d just walked into the Roadhouse.

Sam sat up a little straighter and swallowed hard.  The man was short and slim, light brown hair falling over a high forehead and curling at the back of his head.  He wasn’t conventionally attractive, maybe, but Sam couldn’t look away.

_Please be holding a Douglas Adams book._

The young man turned and Sam’s heart leapt.  He was clutching a copy of Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency; Sam would know that cover anywhere.

Gabriel’s eyes fell on Sam, widened a little, and then dropped to the table and Sam’s copy of The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy.  His mouth quirked up and he headed straight for Sam, who stood up to greet him, trying to ignore how sweaty his hands were.

Gabriel dropped the book on the table and grabbed the back of Sam’s neck, hauling him down into a forceful kiss.

Sam flailed for a minute and then his hands latched onto Gabriel’s waist and he began to kiss back.  Gabriel’s tongue teased and slid against his, and Sam was pretty sure his brain cells were melting from the sheer hotness of it.  He was dimly aware of Dean spluttering behind him, but he couldn’t have cared less.

When they finally broke apart, they stared at each other for a long moment, and then Gabriel grinned.

“Hi,” he said.

"Hi back," Sam said, a little breathless.  Gabriel's eyes were almost golden in the dim light of the bar, and Sam swallowed again.

“You’re right,” Dean announced.  “I hate him.”


End file.
